In various military and commercial applications it may be useful to monitor vehicles or other objects using acoustic sensors, e.g., using an acoustic array. Distinguishing and separately detecting vehicles from among a plurality of vehicles may be challenging in part because the sound generated by several vehicles may be simultaneously recorded by the array, so that sound generated by one vehicle may interfere with the detection of sound from another vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for detecting and isolating acoustic signals from moving vehicles.